Network devices are now capable of supporting a wide range of packet sizes. When a client establishes a connection with a server via a device intermediary to the client and the server, the device can establish a transport layer connection with the server and/or client configured to have a maximum segment size (MSS). As data is received by the device via the transport layer connection in packets corresponding to the MSS, the device may need to resize the packets according to a receiver's MSS, such as the server or client, when transmitting the received data from the device.